


Turn A Blind Optic [visual novel]

by Useless19



Series: Useless19's Visual Novels [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, BDSM mistaken for abuse, Drunken Shenanigans, Friendship, M/M, Past Abuse, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Redemption, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, The Cons become the Bots' weird lodgers, To Download, Visual Novel, assumed abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless19/pseuds/Useless19
Summary: The war is over. Optimus is dead. The Decepticons have renounced their cause.And, to make matters worse, Starscream is in the medbay again.In which Bumblebee mistakes a consensual BDSM-relationship for abuse, and tries to save a rather bewildered Seeker.A Visual Novel adaptation ofTransformatron's work.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Knock Out, Bumblebee & Starscream, Knock Out & Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Useless19's Visual Novels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762213
Kudos: 3





	Turn A Blind Optic [visual novel]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn A Blind Optic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941060) by [Transformatron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformatron/pseuds/Transformatron). 



This is a visual novel adaptation of Transformatron's work: [Turn A Blind Optic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941060)

Download here: <https://useless19.itch.io/turn-a-blind-optic>

[ ](https://useless19.itch.io/turn-a-blind-optic)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at [transformersvn.tumblr.com](https://transformersvn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
